The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating message delivery between service requestors and service providers.
Messages are typically used for electronic coordination of various activities in different subsystems of an enterprise system. An enterprise system may receive messages from different subsystems, process the messages and deliver the messages to appropriate target destinations for appropriate actions to be taken by the target destinations.
During an exchange of messages between a service requester (e.g., a source system) and a service provider (e.g., a target destination), messages may typically be delivered to a target destination in a desired sequence, such as, for instance, based on the order in which the messages were received from the source system. There is often a need to ensure that a desired message sequence is maintained and/or restored in the target destination in a reliable and robust matter. As such, improved ways of facilitating message delivery between service requestors and service providers continues to be a priority.